ulcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Visual materials
Return to Home Page *Return to list of Marc21 crib sheets Motion pictures, video recordings, filmstrips, slides, transparencies, material specifically designed for projection. Note that DVDs and videos of the same title are NOT put on the same record, as they are different editions of a work. Therefore, they get their own record. See also: * Classification of multi-media items Some of the examples are taken from: Marc21 Concise format for bibliographic data Leader: g''' = projected medium, i.e. Motion pictures, video recordings, slides etc. '''007 Physical description fixed field - General Information ® In order to generate a video tape icon, fill in the following: Category of Material: *'g' projected graphic (2D representation) *'v' video recording (a recording of visual images designed for playback on a television receiver or video monitor). Although option m'(motion picture) is available do not use. At the moment Talis does not seem to be set to generate a video icon from this field. Specific material designation: *'d video disc (DVD) *'f' video cassette 008 020 ISBN 028 Publisher no. 040 '''If it is a new record add $aIE-LiU, if it is an edited record add $dIE-LiU at the end of the row. '''041 language code Use when work is a translation or written in more than one language. First Indicator: *0 - Item not a translation/does not include a translation *1 - Item is or includes a translation Second Indicator: # $a - Language code of text/sound track or separate title ® $j - Language code of subtitles or captions ® 041 1# $aeng$jrus 082 Dewey no. 100 & 110 Name beginning with forename: 100 0# $aJohn$bII Comnenus,$cEmperor of the East,$d1088-1143. Name beginning with surname: 100 1# $aWard, Humphrey,$cMrs.,$d1851-1920. Corporate name, jurisdiction: 110 1# $aPennsylvania.$bState Board of Examiners of Nursing Home Administrators. Corporate name, in direct order: 110 2# $aScientific Society of San Antonio (1904- ) 130 Uniform title 130 0# $aMujeres al borde de un ataque de "nervios".$lEnglish. 130 0# $aGone with the wind (Motion picture).$hSound recording. 245 Main entry Indicator 1: 0 = no 100 field 1 = 100 field present Indicator 2: Leave blank 245 10 $aYesterday$hDVD /$cdirected by Jeong Yun-Su. 245 00 $aJaws$hvideorecording /$cUniversal pictures ; produced by Richard D. Zanuck and David Brown ; screenplay by Peter Benchley and Carl Gottlieb ; directed by Steven Spielberg. 245 10 $aWomen on the verge of a nervous breakdown$hDVD$f(1988)/$cdirected by Pedro Almodóvar. 245 10 $aBlack gold :$bwake up and smell the coffee$hDVD$f(2006) /‡ca film by Nick and Marc Francis. Glucksman Library House rule: General material designation in square brackets is placed at the end of the title in the 245, i.e. before the statement of responsibility. Note that this differs to AACR2 rules where the general material designation in square brackets comes immediately after the main title and before any further information, e.g. subtitles, statement of responsibility etc. (AACR2 2002 rev. ed., 7.1B) A $f field is used when the film was produced in one year, e.g. 2006 but is released in a later year. 246 Varying form of title 246 20 $aMel Brooks' The producers 246 1# $a96, a cattle ranch in northern Nevada 250 Edition 250 ## Letterboxed and full screen versions. 260 Publication details 260 ## $aU.S.A. :$bDelta Entertainment Corporation,$c1999. 260 ## $aU.K. :$bOptimum Releasing,$c2003. |s.l no known place s.n. no known pub. ; name or author if they publ. themselves. date if unsure of date ; 193-? for 1930 decade ; 18--? for century2 places of publication: *2 in Ireland just use first *2 in U.S.A. just 1st *1 in U.S.A., 1 in Ireland, only first place, unless 2nd is in Ireland. 300 Physical description $a Use use a term in common usage to record the specific format of the physical carrier. (AACR2 7.5B1 2002 upated 2004) If stuck use one of the following terms as appropriate and (AACR2 2002 ed, 7.5B1): *film cartridge *film cassette *film loop *film reel *videocartridge *videocassette *videodisc *DVD - video Give the playing time $b Give the following details, as appropriate, in the following order: *aspect ration and special projection characteristics (Cinerama, Panavision, multiprojector, anamorphic, techniscope, stereoscopic, multi-screen) *sound characterisitics (sd.= sound, si. = silent) *Colour (col.= colour, b&w = black and white, combination of both = col. with b&w sequences) $c Dimensions: *Give the gauge (width) of a motion picture in millimetres. *Give the gauge (width) of a videotape in inches or millimetres. *Give the diameter of a videodisc in inches. $e Accompanying material: Examples of 300: 300 ## ‡a1 videocassette (103 min.) :‡bsd., b&w +‡e1 booklet (7 p. : ill.). 300 ## ‡a1 DVD-Video (99 min.) :‡bsd., col. ;‡c4 3/4 in. 300 ## ‡a1 videodisc (38 min.) :‡bsd., col. ;‡c12 in. +‡e1 explanatory booklet (67 p. :ill. ; 22cm.). 300 ## ‡a1 videoreel (15 min.) :‡bPanavision ;‡c1/2 in. 440 Series 440 #0 ‡aVisual media from the American Folklife Center ;$vno. 1 500 Notes 500 ## ‡aSingle-sided. DVD-R 500 ## ‡aRecorded off-air under ERA licence: TCM, 05/06/2005, 23:20-01:40 500 ## ‡aDigital recording. 505 Contents 505 #0 $‡aDisc 1. Main feature -- Disc 2. Extra features. 508 Creation/Production credits note 508 ## $‡aPhotographers, Carl Fleischhauer, William H. Smock; film editors, William H. Smock, Jonathan Davis. 508 ## $‡aDirector of photography, José Luis Alcaine ; editor, José Salcedo ; music, Bernardo Bonezzi. 511 'Participant or p'erformer note ® 511 ## Cast includes: Anton Walbrook, Marius Goring, Moira Shearer. 518 Day/time and place of event note. ''' 518 ## $aCreated during a field research project from 1978 to 1982. '''520 Summary 520 ## $aIncludes eighty minutes of motion picture highlights and 2,400 still images which focus on the work done by Leslie J. Stewart and his men on the Ninety-six Ranch, a cattle ranch in Nevada. 521 Target audience note 521 ## $aCert. Not available BBFC; Iceland: 16. 521 ## $aCert. 18. 538 System details note 538 ## $aDVD Region 1. 538 ## $aColour. PAL. 538 ## $aVHS. 538 ## $aDVD, widescreen format (aspect ratio 1.85:1), Dolby digital. 546 Language note 546 ## $aEnglish or Korean with English subtitles (optional) 546 ## $aEnglish, German, French, Italian and Spanish soundtracks. 6XX Subject added entry 600 10 $aShakespeare, William,$d1564-1616. 650 #0 $aWomen$zSpain$vDrama. 650 #0 $aTheater$zIsrael. x poetry, history ® y time ® z location ® v form subdivision ® 700 & 710 Added entry 700 1# $aBrooks, Mel$d1926- 710 2# $aColumbia Pictures Corporation. NB. $4 - Relator code ® Used in 1XX and 7XX A MARC code for the relationship between a name and a work. Sources for the codes can be found here. Below are a few common examples: *'act' actor *'anm' animator *'cng' cinematographer Use for a person or organization who is in charge of the images captured for a motion picture film. May also be referred to as director of photography. Do not confuse with videographer. *'drt' director *'flm' film editor *'vdg' videographer Use for a person or organization in charge of a video production, e.g. the video recording of a stage production as opposed to a commercial motion picture. 856 Electronic Location and Access ® 856 42 $uhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0492931/$zConnect to Internet Movie Database entry. Indicators: *First - Access method :4 - HTTP *Second - Relationship :# - No information provided :0 - Resource :1 - Version of resource :2 - Related resource :8 - No display constant generated From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki. Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop